


Say You Won't Let Go

by backspacedintooblivion (Evil_and_I_know_it)



Series: Dancing in the Moonlight [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Boa/Yunho/Changmin, Minor Cha Hakyeon| N/ Lee Won Geun, Multi, Puppy Sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/backspacedintooblivion
Summary: Relationships took work and Hakyeon knew that better than anyone else.A.K.AThe Neo backstory from Howlin' For You featuring actual puppy Han Sanghyuk and the appearance of a very jealous Jung Taekwoon.





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the James Arthur song :)

Hakyeon found him sulking in the attic. Sanghyuk had curled into an impossibly small ball with his tail and ears out, and the periodic twitching told him that the boy was still crying. He sighed.

“Hyukkie, can I come sit next to you?”

“Go away! You’re going to leave me like everyone else!”

Hakyeon sat next to him and pulled the sniffling boy onto his lap. For eight year old, Sanghyuk was fairly tall, but he still curled up against Hakyeon the same way he had four years ago.

“I’m just going to college, puppy. Don’t you want hyung to learn new things so that we can make the town better? Don’t you want presents?”

Sanghyuk’s tail swished once in interest before he stopped it. Hakyeon smothered a laugh. His cute little puppy would never change.

“Why can’t you take me with you?” Sanghyuk sniffed. “I won’t get into trouble and I promise to eat all my vegetables. Even the peas!”

“Oh puppy, you know I wish I could. But not all humans are as nice as your Bean hyung. They have a weird understanding of how education and family should function. But I can promise you that I’ll visit as often as I can, without fail and call you so much that you get tired of me.”

“Humans suck. Only Bean hyung matters.”

Hakyeon laughed. “You’ll change your mind soon enough, puppy.”

* * *

 

The thought of leaving Sanghyuk behind, even for college, had Hakyeon feeling terribly empty. This would be the first time that they would be apart for longer than a week. But he had already taken a year off to spend with Sanghyuk and learn under the Pack Alpha, he couldn’t delay his degree any longer.

“I just feel so guilty,” he said, pouring Boa some tea. “He’s been through so much and I’m the only one he trusts.”

“Hakyeon, your parents will look after him well. Have some faith, why don’t you? Sanghyuk loves them and will listen to them, regardless of whether he sees you as his alpha or not. Your education is important. This town has been run by werewolves for generations and I refuse to let the human government create issues because you don’t have a flimsy piece of paper that says you learnt something.”

“You’re right, I know you’re right. But I just. I’m going to miss out on him growing up.”

Boa smiled. “You have the rest of your life to see him grow. Give each other space, Hakyeon. You’ll surprise yourselves.”

“You know, noona, you’re not an elder yet. There’s no need to sound so wise.”

“Brat. You know why I’m leaving early. It needs to be done.”

Hakyeon nodded. He was a child when it had happened, but Boa’s mates had disappeared in Japan without a trace. Once Hakyeon came back with his degree in hand, she was finally free to go look for them without responsibilities to hold her back. They sipped their tea in silence for a few minutes before a loud bark interrupted them and a sandy brown puppy came bounding in. He wiggled into Boa’s personal space and timidly licked her arm. She scooped him up and plopped him on her lap.

“Where did you leave the old man?”

“Out, to die alone,” said Heechul, walking in barefoot. He absently pet Hakyeon on his head before picking Sanghyuk up from Boa’s lap.

“Come on, bath time for you puppy.” Sanghyuk whined and struggled in his grip. “No complaining, you decided it was a good idea to roll around in mud.”

Hakyeon watched silently as Heechul carried a still struggling Sanghyuk to the bathroom.

“He will be loved and taken care of. Go without fear, little one. Your puppy will still be yours after four years.”

Hakyeon left with minimal tears (Sanghyuk) and less than half of the shirts he owned (Sanghyuk). Puppy had hidden behind Heechul when Hakyeon finally got into the car and refused to hug him goodbye. He received a call about an hour into the journey.

“H-hyung,” Sanghyuk sobbed. “I love you, please don’t hate me.”

“Please calm down, puppy. I would never hate you. When I come back, remember to give me the biggest hug, okay?”

“O-okay.”

“Now stop crying and remember to eat all your vegetables.”

“Hyung, suddenly I can’t hear you.”

“I said.” Hakyeon stopped himself and rolled his eyes. “You’re unbelievable, Hyukkie. Bye, I love you.”

“Love you too, hyung!”

* * *

 

Hakyeon wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he entered the dorms, but rooming with a wolf never once crossed his mind. The scent hit him like a truck before he gathered himself and blocked his senses. Coffee, vanilla and something spicy clouded his mind. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes.

His roommate had dropped a book in surprise. His tall, broad, extremely handsome roommate with eyes that looked like he wanted to kill Hakyeon for existing and the softest moue of a mouth. Hakyeon had never wanted to befriend a person this much before.

“Hi,” he said, cautiously. “Cha Hakyeon. I’m majoring in Urban Policy and Governance with a minor in economics.”

“Jung Taekwoon. Culinary sciences.” His nose flared and eyes flashed yellow before changing back to their natural brown.

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “There does not need to be any…animosity, Taekwoon-ssi. We’re both here for our education, as long as we block our senses around each other we should be fine.”

“And suppose we are a danger to each other?”

Hakyeon smiled and blinked slowly, letting the red seep into his eyes.

“I don’t think that would be a problem. My control is exemplary.”

Taekwoon jerked back and nodded. They went back to unpacking silently. After a while, Hakyeon handed Taekwoon a sugar cookie.

“Eat. My puppy made them after burning three batches.”

“You…already have puppies?”

Hakyeon laughed and handed him another cookie.

“It’s a bit of a long story. Come on, let’s get some coffee and I’ll tell you all about it.”

* * *

 

Their friendship progress slowly after the first coffee. Jung Taekwoon was an impenetrable wall, coaxed into talking only by offering food. Hakyeon tried his best not to make him uncomfortable. He knew exactly how terrifying it could be to be forced to socialise. So he took baby steps, fully aware of the vulnerability that accompanied a wolf that is away from his pack. But as the months progressed, their daily coffee became tradition Taekwoon slowly opened up and Hakyeon relished in the tiny bits of information that came forward.

“What is your pack like?” Hakyeon had asked, one day.

Taekwoon paused. “I live in the city, so our pack can be the entire city or just our extended family. But in my family, we don’t really adhere to hierarchy as much. Technically, my dad is pack alpha but he always defers to my mother so there’s that.”

Hakyeon nodded and got back to the letter he was writing for Sanghyuk’s birthday. He felt someone get closer and forced himself to not react like a cornered animal.

“Yes, Taekwoonie?”

“You have pretty handwriting. Are you writing this for your puppy?”

“Yes! He’s turning nine this month, so I’m sending a few presents along with a letter. Do you want to see?”

Taekwoon hummed and leaned over to look at the small mountain of presents Hakyeon had gathered. There was a scarf, a few books, two sets of hair brushes and a new video game console. He picked up a bookmark with a cute picture of fifteen year old Hakyeon and a tiny sandy brown puppy in his arms.

“He is adorable,” Taekwoon murmured. “I’m the youngest in the family so I can only coddle my nephew.”

“And does he like that?”

“No. He hates it, but where else do I channel all my love?”

“Into me?”

Taekwoon smirked and backed away. “Goodbye, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon let him walk to the door before calling out for him.

“Taekwoon!”

“Hmm?”

“I was serious about that.”

“About what?”

“Love.”

Taekwoon stared at him for a minute. “We’ll talk about this later.”

He opened the door and walked out, leaving Hakyeon to stew in his thoughts.

* * *

 

As it turned out, later was never. Taekwoon tried his best to avoid Hakyeon after that, ducking out of the room at night citing assignments and hiding in the library. Hakyeon stopped pushing after the fifth time Taekwoon missed their daily coffee date.

Hakyeon cursed himself for speaking openly that day, knowing how seriously wolves take their significant others. But he had felt something for Taekwoon that went beyond what the goddess might have intended for him. He had an inkling that Taekwoon felt the same way, but was not going to push him any further. Instead, he channelled his energy into doing well in class. Their polite greetings petered out into mutual ignorance by the time semester break was upon them.

“Are you not going home?”

Startled at being addressed, Hakyeon just looked at him.

Taekwoon pursed his lips. “Well?”

“Sorry, I’m a little surprised. This is the first time you’ve spoken to me in three months.”

“I apologise,” Taekwoon said stiffly. “I’ll leave you alone.”

* * *

 

The next day, Taekwoon silently packed his belongings while Hakyeon was pretending to be asleep and left a note saying that he was switching rooms the following semester. The next time Hakyeon saw him, it was two years later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :)


End file.
